


Ice Cream Land

by CallieDakin2020



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Lesbians in Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieDakin2020/pseuds/CallieDakin2020
Summary: Yummy pastimes
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Ice Cream Land

"Your rasberry lips licking the icing on my fingertips, your toffee hair I want bare upon my hungry mouth  
Vanilla breasts with red cherries I will squeeze until your syrup eases slowly to your knees, and the heat of your thighs makes my eyes perspire and my velvet sex desire another portion of your sweet skin and touch  
For no amount of your ice cream body is too much for an aged and starving spacefarer like me...."

Silence. Seven's hearty laughter then made Kathryn red with embarrassment. The naked older woman lowered her head and pouted self-depreciatingly in the darkness and musk of her own sealed quarters.

"Starfleet academy didn't have classes in romantic poetry"

"Or indeed any poetry" chortled Seven, looking down at her own body and tweaking her pointed, pink nipples pointedly. "So what happens when I do this..."

Feeling the pinch of her fingernails upon her nipples, she opened her pale legs and watched her thighs for signs of imminent juice flow. Her fingertips nipping tighter and tighter, she pulled back her head and moaned happily.

She pulled her knees together and feeling the pulse of her sex begin to throb through her thighs, Kathryn watched with increasing pleasure as the astrometrics officer gave herself sweet t.L.c.

Two hours were left until alpha shift began. 

Plenty of time for more sweet treats as over the mattress, Kathryn crawled lovingly back to her tall, vanilla baby. An invisible spoon in her hand, her belly empty and hungry for love.


End file.
